Too Late
by xXNaru-ChanLoverXx
Summary: Naruto runing away from his village and Itachi find him and Naruto become a monster and his friends want helping he but he want not and attack them. Is it too late?
1. Naruto become a monster

Hello EverybodyD

I hope you will like it This is my fort story here on want say thanks to my best friend Thista for she have halping me very mutch

"Thank you Thista" I want to be you will going till Thista and read she´s storis,so are you very kindD

**_Chapter 1 Naruto become a monster_**

12 years ago a boy was born, he was named Naruto Uzumaki. He was blond and very cute. When he was little he lost both his mother and father, because the great nine-tailed demon Kyuubi was sealed inside him. Due to the demon inside him, he have special marks on his cheeks that looks like whiskers. Narutos father said with his last words that Naruto was supposed to be seen as the villages hero, since he was the one that had to bear the burden of the demon, but many in the village sees Naruto as the demon, and therefor hates him and treat him badly. They call him "monster" and says things as "Monster, die". Naruto have lived all his life under the hate of the villagers as a lonely child only seeking attention.

One day, when Naruto was outside on a walk, everyone looked at him with hate and fear, some even dared to spit at him, Naruto got a little bit scared. Then, suddenly the Anbus. "There he is, take him!"

When they entered the Fifth Hokages office she said in an regretfull voice, betrayal burning in her eyes. "We have to lock you in, Naruto!"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"You attacked the village in the night."

"No, I was asleep!"

Tsunade shook her head sadly and started to explain what had happened, nothing Naruto said helped and soon he was in prison and so, two lonely and painful years passed.

Somehow, Naruto was free but the damage had already been done. His happiness and dreams were long gone.

When Naruto came home, for the first time in two years he didn´t expect to see Gaara sitting on his bed. "Hello, Naruto.. welcome home.."

"GAARA! How the hell did you come in?"

Gaara slowly raised one eye brown and looked at Naruto as he was stupid and with a blank voice he said. "I used my sand." Then he went forward to Naruto and said seriously. "Come with me to my village."

Naruto thought and after awhile he nodded. "Sure, why not?" Naruto was suprised to see a small smile form at Gaaras lips before Gaara kissed him on his forhead.

"Uhhh..."

They left for the Sand Village.

--

Naruto helped much in the village as he stayed there and the villagers was glad for the help, but the villagers also helped Naruto very much and he slowly started to heal. Everyday, he and Gaara would go for a walk, and even though Gaara didn´t know it, Naruto loved it.

But back in Konoha it wasn´t as good. A message from Naruto, confirming his leave had left the council upset.

"He have information on our village that can´t be given to another village, call the shinobis, we have to get the demon back!"

Saske,Sakura,Hinata,Kiba,Nejl,Lee,TenTen,Ino,Chouji,Shikamaru and Shino left for the Sand Village, but not before looking at Narutos home, comfirming that he really had left.

"W-why did he leave?" Hinata said sadly as he looked at her feet.

"I don´t know, but we´re going to find him, Hinata!" Lee said.

--

Back in Suna, Gaara and Naruto suddenly saw Itachi. Naruto felt the colour drain from his face as he intook a battle stance.

"What do you want?" Gaara said, eyes narrowing.

"Naruto-kun, come with me, I won´t hurt you." Itachi said as Gaara took Naruto aside. "What do he want?" Gaara whispered. Naruto shook his head. "I don´t want to talk about it."

"Why? You can trust me Naruto, I am your friend!"

Naruto nodded and then he said while looking at the ground. "He want the demon that is sealed inside me."

Gaara nodded and set a hand on Narutos shoulder, making him look up. "Don´t worry, I won´t let him take you, I promise!" He said and then he hugged Naruto. Naruto stiffened but after awhile he relaxed and smiled softly.

Then they started to run, trying to escape. But Itachi was faster and took Naruto and dissapeard, leaving Gaara.

Gaara cursed and ran back to the village, explaining everything.

Meanwhile, the 'Naruto searching group' was searching for Naruto as they came across Suna. They saw in shock that the village was destroyed, and by the front gate they saw Naruto with Itachi. They called, asking him to come back to the village. But Naruto only attacked them and they was quick to jump aside.  
"What is he doing, that idiot?" Kiba spat.  
Naruto continued to attack and they avoided it.  
"What have you done to him, Itachi!" Sasuke screamed, his sharingan activating.  
Itachi stared under silence at Sasuke before a small, almost invisible smile spread itself across his lips. "Sasuke-kun.. I haven't done anything." He paused for a second and watched their eyes flicker in confusion, he felt pleasent and continued. "Naruto-kun decided it on his own, to become a monster"

-------

Yes,this is chapter 1, idon´t know when chapter 2 coming, hope you like it

Go to Thista now,you coming like she´s story´s, I promes you

Have its good now,seya 3


	2. Narutos First Attack

They looked at Itachi in shock.

"STOP LYING, ITACHI." Sakura screamed, unwanted tears filling her eyes as she clenched her fists in anger.

Itachi stared at the pink haired girl without any emotion on his face. "I'm not lying." He said and the reaction he got was clear, hesitation filled their eyes.

"But why?" Ino said before continuing. "Why would he want to become a monster?" It didn't come as a suprise to Itachi that they didn't know about the nine-tailed demon, he already knew about the law. "You don't know?" He said. It's time for them to know, he thought.

"No, tell us!" Everyone said in anger at Itachi.  
Itachi smirked. "It's because everyone hates Naruto-kun, everyone wants him dead. Haven't you ever thought why the villagers hated Naruto-kun so much, why no one cared, nor noticed him?" Itachi paused at their confused look. "Konoha hates Naruto-kun and now he hates you, it's fair, isn't it"

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock, wanting some kind of explanation, something that would say that Itachi was lying, but all they were greeted with was red, slitted eyes staring back at them, so different from the blue eyes they knew.

"Naruto, don't be stupid, we don't hate you, and if we have done anything, forgive us!" Tenten said and almost looked a little sad.

"NO!" Naruto snarled, making them step back in shock. "I won't forgive you or Konoha." He paused for a second as a smirk grew on his lips. "Instead, I think I'll kill you, I'll slaughter you all"

They stared in suprise at Naruto and it turned into shock as they understood that he was actually serious.

Hinata, who had all the time been quiet and looking at Naruto with pleading eyes started to cry. "B-but, Naruto-k-k"

"SHUT UP!" He screamed and Hinata closed her mouth with a snap as her eyes widened in horror. "You're all so weak, so incredible weak." He muttered, eyes narrowing.

Itachi couldn't help but smile. "I think I like Naruto-kun more this way, hmm, what do you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled and ran forward, ready to attack Itachi but before he could Naruto came between, making Sasuke stop and cursing. "Get out of my way, Naruto"

Naruto smiled wickedly before he attacked Sasuke.

"NARUTO, STOP THIS!" Sakura screamed and fell to her knees, tears pouring out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

Naruto easily avoided a kick from Sasuke, ignoring Sakura. He punshed Sasuke in the stomach, making Sasuke bend forward and coughing terrible as a trail of blood left his mouth. "Bastard.." Sasuke said as Naruto took a step back, making Sasuke fall to the ground, holding his stomach in pain. Naruto smiled and ran forward, an Rasengan forming in his hand. Sasukes eyes widened as the Rasengan hit him full force in the side, making him fly away, blood leaving his mouth. Naruto turned to the group, fangs baring.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, leaving the ground and running to Sasuke.

"Naruto, calm down, we'll help you." Shikamaru said.

Naruto snorted. "Help me? I don't need any of your help." He said and attacked Kiba, but Akamaru came in the way, taking the hit.

Kiba screamed. "AKAMARU!" Rage filling Kiba he turned to Naruto and attacked. "I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES, BASTARD" But before he could attack, Naruto vanished.

"Naruto, you coward, show yourself!" Kiba screamed, looking around.

"Show myself?" Kiba froze feeling a presence behind him. "I'm right here, Kiba."

Darkness consumed Kiba. 


	3. Hello Naruto

I hope you liked my first one and number 2

But now have we number 3D

S.Y.L

_**Chapter 3: Hello Naruto!**_

Kiba see up and see Naruto with Rasengan

"Hello Kiba smile now" said Naruto and attack Kiba

"AAAAHH" shouted Kiba. Soon fall Kiba to the ground.

"N-Naruto,stop,please" said Hinata and shaken.

"Why should I? This is fun" said Naruto and smile a big smile.

"Come Naruto,we have Kohana left to destroy or should I said take over,we take this when we are ready" said Itachi to Natuto and soon disappeared them.

"Where disappeared they?" said Choji

"I know" said Sasuke.

"Where?" said Sakura

"It for you see" sai Sasuke and run and the other follow him.

When Sasuke and the other where in the darknes past of the forest so see man a small rock with a door.

"W-What is it there?" said Hinata

"Its Akatusukis headquarters" said Sasuke

With Naruto and Itachi.

"I hate to retreat" said Naruto angry.

"I know Naruto but we have very much to do" said Itachi.

With Akatusukis headquarters so prepare it for Naruto.

When they come so said the leader 'Hello' to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-Kun,welcome,it was a long time ago,un" said a known voice.

"Deidara,Hello,yes it was" said Naruto and smile.

Soon doing they things as I dont know so Naruto be one of they.

When they are ready so hear they something.

"Akatsuki,give Naruto back to us...NOW" said Sasuke.

"All right,what have we here? Are it Narutos friends? But you dont need to save Naruto,He will stay here. said the leader.

"Naruto,if you come home can i going out with you? what say you? said Sakura and smile little sweet(but it was not sweet)

"Hmm..know you what I coming to say you?" said Naruto and smile.

"Yes,you say yes" said everyone

"HAHAHA..." laughed everyone(in Akatsuki)

"Why laugh you?" said Sasuke

"You,Naruto had say NO to Sakura" said Sasori

"Sasori have right" said Naruto and laugh yet.

"Why can you dont understand that Naruto will stay here?" said Itachi

Sasuke walk to Naruto and grab his wrist and pull Naruto,but Naruto reef Sasuke in the face.

"AAH,Naruto you shall with us in the life or not" said Sasuke with blood in the face.

"NO,SAY I TEME" shouted Naruto and soon turn Sasuke himself and...

--

Hope you like it

to be contrue...

Hope you liked chapter 1,2 and now 3D

have its good,see you lader.


	4. Naruto s Fox

Hello again!

I hope you all feel good today

This time is the chapter very very short...but its not my foolt

my brain wanted help me:P

--

_**Chapter 4: Naruto´s fox**_

_...soon turn Sasuke himself and..._

--

...see at Naruto.

"Na-Nar-Naruto how are y-you" said Sasuke and shaken.

"Nice Sasuke,haha...you have wake the nine tais fox" laugh Itachi.

Naruto has 3 tails(3 tails fox). Sasuke was sort off one off the tails so he was hurt.

Sakura run to him and try to heal Sasuke.

"Naruto,calm down" said Ino.

Soon comming the 4 tails(4 tails fox),then reverse everyone but not the Akatsuki.

"AAAAAAH" roar Naruto

"RUUUUN" said Kiba and run.

Everyone in Akatsuki catch him and did him normal(can man say)

"Where is the KohonaDork´s?" ask Deidara

"Haha...they run away" laugh the leader of Akatsuki

But...where is they?

"I-It was horrible" said Chojil

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes" said Hinata and was lifescared

"What can we do?" said Sakura and cry

"We shall to Kohona" said Shikamaru

"Hai"(okey) said everyone and jump away.

_**Akatsuki**_

"Naruto,time to wood" said Itachi

"What shall we wood at?" ask Naruto Itachi

"To wood at to put chakara in your hands" said Itachi

"oh,okey" said Naruto

"But what is it good for?"

"Yes,you see Naruto-kun to whan you fight so can you fight stronger whit you hand/hands,anderstand you?"

"Yes,I do"

After greatly wood so had it take it 10 hour´s so walk they to bed.

_**In Kohona**_

"What shall we do?" said Ino

"I dont know" said Sasuke

"We going to bed and thinking about somthing to tomorrow" said Shikamaru

'I miss you Naruto,com back soon' thinking Sasuke

"Gaara,how are you? ask Sakura

Gaara was in Kohona to.

"I'm just fine" said Gaara but he lied,he miss Naruto.

--

sorry to it was short

you for have its good,bye bye


	5. Naruto Back?

Hello Everyone

Sorry that "Too Late 5" is late but i had much with school (

But now it is here xD

I hope you come to like it

--

_**Naruto Back?**_

_"I'm just fine" said Gaara but he lied,he miss Naruto._

_--_

Next day in Kohona plan man one the plan as maybe could assist Naruto back. They make a noise but Shikamaru said it that was futile to have a fight. At Akatsuki train they Naruto,so Sasuke relate for them that Naruto will be strong. That had they forget..(Dont ask me..)

-What can we do?

-I dont know...

-I know that we can´t sit here and dont do somthing..

-Okey,We do in this way...

Sasuke explain one plan but the plan was little unsure but they do what as suffocate for they friend.The 5th send them out and they look.

_Akatsuki_

-Naruto,Now are you clear. Said Pain

-Am I? How strong am I now? Said Naruto

-You are one of the stongest ninja now

-It´s true?

-Jupp

After many hour´s see Ino something as was blond,have Akatsuki clothes and have blood over the whole body.

-IT´S NARUTO! scream Ino

Everyone run down to Naruto

-Naruto?! What have happend? You have blood on you.

-Is okey...Sasuke...Sorry...said Naruto

-Sorry for what? Ask Sasuke

-For I took your dream away..

-What? no one understand what he meen with that.

-What talk you about Naruto? Asked Shikamaru

-Sasuke´s dream was to kill Itachi..I have right,aren't I?

-Yes?and?

-And yes, he is dead. said Naruto

It was quiet a moment..

And they mouth was open with surprise.

-But...But...HOW?

-They train me to be the strongest ninja in the world,so-

-But was you not on theirs side? Kiba breked off Naruto

-Lol..I swindle them for they could train me to be stronger.

-YOUR BAKA! Sakura scream at Naruto and hit him on the head.

Naruto diden´t understad why but Sasuke and Gaara assist Naruto up and they asked about one explanation.

--

Here stop´s Chapter 5 xD

I am sorry that this story is short...

But I wanted the explanation in chapter 6 "The Explanation"

See you in next chapter Bye Bye...


	6. The Explanation

Sorry that I upload this chapter little late,hehe..GOMEN,PLZ FORGIVE ME!!!!

But before we start I want to say that this chapter is not so good...but but..Have a good reading^^

------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 6: The explanation!**_

_...bout one explanation...._

_------------_

Everyone walked home to Konoha and under the time explanation Naruto what as happend and why he did that.

"Naruto,can you explanation thanks? Gaara said with shocked face and everyone noded.

"Okey,I will explantion..."

"Everything start..."

----_Naruto Talk-----_

_..when I sat in the prison so come a man who's name was Pain and he is the Akasukis boss and he talked to me,he said "When you comming out so come to us,we will give you _strength and the power to take over the world and take revenge to them who's abandon you" did he say.

When he walked away did I think what he just said to me and I did think that they will train me to take control over Kyuubin and be wretch so I wait to they shulld let go of me.

After 2 long years when I come out to see the sun,I remember that the sun interrupt my eyes then..but whatever..when I meet Itachi did I think that he shulld kill us..or just me.

When I did escape did I talk to Kyuubin,sorry If I did hurt you guys Kyuubin took control over me sometimes,but soon when I come along did they train me hard.

Soon after them had train me long so did they say that I was ready,they said that I was stronger now,then one of them attack me so did I kill him,they had think to capture me and take over my body but I did kill them,then I was clear did I walk away fron them(ofcorse) and so walked I a long time untill I heared Ino call out my name.

----Naruto Talk Over-----

"You are not smart like Shikamaru,but that was a great plan you had there,Naruto" Chouji said and drank little water.

Everyone noded and they huged Naruto and they walked home.

Naruto was little scared what of punishment he will get,but he for survive.

"I hope that you guys can forgive me?" Naruto said and looked on them with sad dog eyes,everyone said that it was okey but he shalld had tell them first.

-----

**NarSai: Yes,It was chapter 6,I do maybe a chapter 7 but that decide you guys^^**

**Naruto: It was a short chapter*sad***

**NarSai: Sorry,I know,but I did´t have time and I wrote this direct without to think..I think a little but not much...I wrote this on my reckord!! For hand took it..10-15 minuts,my hand hurts*cry* soon on the computer and my wrist hurts-**

**Sasuke: Dont complain*sight***

**NarSai: YES I WILL!! But,Now I have wrote an other story I will put in here,and its SasuNaru,MOHAHA Sasu/femNaru..**

**Sasuke: I leave...**

**Naruto: I COMMING BE A GIRL**

**Sasuke: *runs back* That will I see,hehe**

**Naruto: YOU ARE A DEVIL SASUKE!!**

**NarSai: You dont come to see it,read it that was you mean right Sasuke?-_-'**

**Sasuke: Yeye...**

**NarSai: See if I do chapter 7,see you next time everyone,take care^^**


End file.
